Ninjago FanFiction: Destiny's Changed
by KimberlyKai
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so no flames please! I do not own Ninjago, but the plot is mine and I ask that you not accuse me of stealing work because I didn't... I have read plenty of FanFictions and there were some that had the same ideas as me... meaning I might be a good author- I don't know. Please Read and let me know how you like it! :) Ninja Sensei Wu
1. Marriage

_**OMG! Fangirl moment! EEEEEEEE! Anyways, here's my story... **WARNINIG** you won't like later chapters... it seems there will be a character death! MUHAHAHAHAHA! I sadly do not own Ninjago... Ok I should shut up now so you can read it! and just in case if you don't know what POV is (I didn't know at first) it means point of view! :)**_

-Kai POV- 

We sit in the game room playing video games, as always, hollering and laughing.  
"Hey whoa man!" Jay's high wail screeches. "You cannot eat the last piece of pizza!"

"Says who?" Cole mocks and slides the tip into his mouth, "You gonna take it from me?"

"Yeah Jay... You gonna take it?" Nya giggly imitates.

That nitwit puffs up his chest and smiles, "Yes I will." while he slowly walks up to Cole, I see Nya watching his nasty ass. Disgusting... he's a brother, not a boyfriend. He stops his walking with the smirk quickly fading away as he sees his opponent: shirtless as always, showing off his slightly larger than mine muscles, battle scars longer and thicker than the Mississippi river, and that **(Oh-so-HOT) **glare with a raised eyebrow. Jay flattens out, "Cole? What have you done to your hair? I like it!"

"There's a man for ya." Lloyd says just as Jay sits down. Lloyd must want a death wish, because he takes Cole's pizza and shoves it in his mouth before dropping the greasy blob on his abs.

Smoke roars from Cole's ears, his face reddens, and I swear a vein shows up on his forehead. Lloyd nervously laughs before taking off running, barely escaping the grizzly's grasp. He's screwed.

"Don't hurt him too badly!" Nya calls to the bull's horns.

"I need to go make dinner, so see you later." Jay says and kisses her before hopping up and trotting out of the room.

I can imagine my face: eyes wide, nose scrunched, and eyebrows down; disgusted beyond imaginable. He's a brother, not a BROTHER-IN-LAW!

Zane soon follows claiming he has to clean the dragon's pen, but we all know that today is Cole's day.

"So," Nya questions and sits on the couch near my feet, "what's that face for?"

I look to the ground in front of me, ending that conversation. _She already knows... I should be happy for her, right? Jay's a nice guy. Just a little to nice, but nice._

"Kai," she says, gingerly touching my ankle, "we're going to get married."

_What?! She's going to WHAT!? _"What did you just say?"

"Kai I have told you countless times we love each other very much. And so this shouldn't come as a surprise. you should be happy for me. For us." she says cautiously.

"When did he ask?" I ask, feeling the anger rising in my stomach. I want to puke but also pound his face in! _That idiot! He can't marry her... no she's not going to! Nya sometimes I really want to kill you._

"Uh..." she nervously smiles, "last week on Tuesday..."

I stand up and hold in a yell, "And I'm guessing you weren't going to tell me because you were afraid I'd flip out correct?!"

"I was afraid you'd do just this!" she yell back. I've never seen her this mad... well I did when I melted her hair brush. But still, Nya NEVER yells, or at least not at me... "Kai I love Jay! I don't need your stupid opinion! If you think it's wrong, then don't show up alright?! We will be married and I don't want you to hate me but I love him! we've been together for four and a half years! I can make my own decisions! And if I want to tie the knot then I will!"

She slams her but back down into a sitting position on the couch and begins rubbing her temples.

-Nya POV-

_Did I just yell at Kai? Oh my god! I did! Am I crazy?! Kai I'm so sorry! Look at his face! he looks like he's going to cry but scream at me and cry again... maybe I should have told him before... now he's going to get me! _Kai sits down beside me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, _he's faking. He couldn't possibly be alright with it... can he?_

"Nya," he huffs, "I have considered Jay as a brother ever since I joined the team. And when you fell in love, I didn't like it, I admit, but I was mainly waiting... waiting for the day you finally broke away. Nya you are strong, and compared to Jay, you'll be the man of the house... what I'm trying to say is I was waiting for you to take charge; to put your foot down; I was thinking _'if she truly loves him, she'll do anything to convince me to show it,'_ and you just did. You yelled at me. and I know you wouldn't if you had never met him. I will accept him and I just can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

_What just happened? _"Uhh..." I could feel my eyes wide and my heart is racing, "really?"

"Dinner's ready!" Zane yells from the kitchen, ending our conversation.

-After dinner-Kai POV-

I sit with the red faced Lloyd, who was slapped by Cole before dinner, and across the others who all are watching the news. Something blue and ling catches my eye. "Lloyd rewind by like seven seconds..."

"Yes," Zane says, "I saw something I'd like to see too."

He rewinds it, and in the top left corner... no, it can't be, "Skales!?" Zane and I exclaim at once.

"What? I don't see anything." Lloyd says and rewinds it again.

I snatch the remote and pause it just as he is leaving the frame. "Top left corner. He's entering that alleyway. And he's with... Wyplash?"

**So what do you guys think? Let me know please!**


	2. Problems Unseen

_**I read the comments thanks! But I should have said if I put things in parentheses () it means that's my comment not the character's... sorry ArwynandCole... Should have said that at first. Glad you like it though... you too Amberdiamondswords! If it wasn't for them, I never would have wrote anything. And no I can't tell who dies... it's a secret! EEEEEEEEEEE! Review thanks .! First commenters (first 3-5 comments that I see before uploading get shout outs!)(PM me if you have questions) WARNING Cursing in here! and most likely in every other chapter too! WARNING**_

* * *

-Cole POV-

_**(While they are bothering over the news, Cole is still infuriated over his pizza from earlier lol... that is only because Jay put too much pepper into his food)(I was going to add dinner earlier but decided not too)**_  
"Wait a minute," Nya snaps just as all of us jump up, "we can't just leave and go looking for them! What would Sensei think if we left without at least letting him know?"

_She has a point, and we aren't allowed to break his meditation. What can we do? We can't tell him because he might be seeing the future or something and we can't leave or we'll be in deep sh-_

"What are you all doing standing here?" Sensei asks, obviously knowing he scared us all shitless. _What happened to meditation after supper? _"I trust my pupils were watching the news earlier from all the commotion. Why haven't any of you gone to investigate?"

_Is he serious? Is he trolling or something? This isn't a joke old man! _"Well we were going to come ask you, but we know that you can get pretty pissed if we interrupt your meditation."

Jay was smirking behind sensei. _Haha_ I think and raise an eyebrow, causing him to immediately stop and scoot closer to Nya. _He should be afraid. He'll be miserable when it's my turn to cook._

"Well," Kai says, the heat of his adrenaline rising through the room, "let's go! I missed beating up these twerps!"

"I agree with the hot-head," Lloyd says, "I've got a bone to pick with these scaly nemeses."

He puts his hand in the middle, starting the chant. _"Jump up, Kick back, and Spin! NINJAGO!"_ We call out in unison.

The ship is already above the city at our break, so we grab our gliders and walk to the edge of the ship.

"Look at the rain and lightning! Perfect time to be gliding into Ninjago City!" Jay yells over the pouring rain and cutting wind.

_I can never tell if he is being a sarcastic ass or not anymore when it comes to this type of weather...The faint 'Woo-hoos' of my team indicates that they don't care if the leader leads them into possible battle; they'd rather have the fun before I get there. I guess they think that I won't know... who knows...? who cares? _

I jump and don't pull the glider's wings out until I am almost to the ground, "Man-o-man! I love the smell of earth and concrete hurdling towards you in the night!" I yell while nobody is looking. _**(Cole can have fun too you guys! Who knew?! jk)**_ My brothers come into view so I quickly close my mouth.

"What took you so long?" Zane asks me, showing stopwatch in his arm, "It took us 4.5425 seconds and it took you 8.35402 seconds. I also heard your comment. You couldn't smell the ground from that high up; you couldn't even smell Kai's hair gel from that high up."

"Hey! If I didn't have hair gel, it would look like you guys' hair and that would be a nightmare! I can't imagine my mighty lion's mane without body!" he says patting his _'mighty lion's mane.'_

"Let's just get moving. We'll split into groups. Kai and I will search the east side of the town. Zane and Nya will search underground with Lloyd. Jay we need you to get an aerial view of the west side of town. Go go go!"

-After Two Hours of Searching-Cole POV-

We all meet at our vantage point, the roof where we tied up Rocky, but find there is no good news. "Well," I say, breathless from running from the fangirls, "they weren't on the eastside."

"Nor the sewers and I shall make this clear, Nya and I are never going down there again!" Zane gripes while wiping green sludge off himself.

"Agreed." Nya says, pulling toilet paper off her leg and gagging.

"I didn't see anything except when I went onto your side for a few moments and I saw you guy creep up on each other without knowing it. That was funny."

"So we've got nothing! Fuck! I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" Kai exclaims, kicking a hole in a dumpster. "FUCK!" he yells again while holding his foot.

"Let's just go tell Sensei we didn't find anything." I say before hopping on Rocky.

"He's not going to be happy." Kai mutters to me before sitting behind me. "He will want answers."

"And we will give him all we have. Kai we searched everywhere with no sign of-"

A purple glow, almost like an explosion, caught my attention. "Everyone hurry up and get on!"

* * *

_**Review please! Thanks for reading! PM if you have questions! I will not answer them in comments! :)**_


	3. INFORMATION YOU SHOULD KNOW

_**I DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CAN UPDATE TODAY! I WILL HURRY AND WRITE, BUT AFTER TODAY, I WON'T GET TO UPDATE UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS BECAUSE THIS IS MY NANA'S COMPUTER! AFTER THE HOLIDAYS, WHEN WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL, I WILL START USING THE PUBLIC COMPUTERS AT THE LOCAL BOYS AND GIRLS CLUB, AND THAT MEANS I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO GET ON AFTER 3 PM. UNLESS I FIND SOME MAGICAL WAY TO UPDATE WITH MY PHONE (JUST SAYING THAT... IT PROBABLY WON'T LET ME) AND THIS IS STUPID BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE DON'T EVEN CARE. BUT I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW! DON'T BE MAD! READ AND REVIEW! LOVE ````````KIMBERLYKAI```````` ALSO CHANGING PEN NAME TO **_**KimberlyKai**_** ...JUST NOTICED I SPELLED IT WRONG... OOOOPS LOL ;O.O;**_


	4. Daughter?

_**Trusting that you guys read my last update, I feel I can write more now without being worried or blamed that you guys didn't know... nobody is commenting while I am typing so no shout outs! Wait! there is 1 commenter : LloydandNya4Ever! Coolio and thanks!**_

* * *

-Kai-

"Cole!" Nya shouts, "Slow down! If you don't we'll shoot off the back of the dragon! Can he even here me!?"

_He probably hears you, but I bet he wants to shoot you off the back too. __Did I just think that? Wow... I didn't realize how pissed I am... oh. _"Nya! shh! he saw something! Maybe it's them! We have to make a sneak attack but we can't with all your nagging... and I don't mean to be mean, but since you told me that you're getting married, you have become WAY more talkative. I don't know if it's jitters or what, but this is not the time to talk about it."

"No need for an attitude..." she mumbles and lays her head on my shoulder blades... _why am I such an ass today? I gave her my blessing. My mouth has second thoughts...? _

"Nya I-" I begin but am rudely interrupted. Stupid...

"Shh everyone! look!" Cole whisper yells.

There in front of us by like three yards or so was a purple portal, and who was in front? Skales and tons of fangpyres and venomari warriors! There was also a small group of hypnobrai and constrictai. They all were holding weapons and chattering like they belonged here. The road around them was cracked, but there were no people in sight. One of the constricti began walking towards the car we are hiding behind. I notice he is Bytar, the one and only snake that was capable of knocking me out and he used a freaking anvil!

I begin to stand up, but Zane grabs my shoulder and shakes his head. _He wouldn't know how mad I am at that fucking snake! He's a nindroid who never gets mad..._

__"So when shall we attack the ninja?" Bytar asks an approaching hypnobrai.

I bite my tongue in anticipation to where I can taste the metallic liquid protruding into my mouth.

"Soon," he says, "right after we make the trade with their leader's daughter."

At this everyone looks to Cole.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't realize how short this one was going to be but here it is... has to be a cliff hanger. And also sorry for the language but I am 15. I will have then curse. **_

_**Review! Thanks!**_


	5. Seductivity

_**Okay, I noticed that my FanFiction was having an issue in chapter 2... in like the twelfth paragraph, there was nothing but italics. That drives me insane because that wasn't what he was thinking.. or at least not all of it. Sorry, but this computer is kind of laggy (I think it's used to my nana's slow typing lol) so I am trying pretty hard to fix it. but I assure you, the chapters will go on! Daughter? OOOOOOOO Cole! You in trouble! Run my Italian friend! Oh and in this chapter, the beginning is trippy. I would also like to say that this chapter has something to do with imprinting... and I don't know if some people would really like this one... just read and skip chapter if not... not gonna explain hehe.**_

* * *

-Kim-In the Underworld Kingdom (aka Wyplash's Palace)-

"I am going topside my love," Wyplash, my lord says kissing my neck and rubbing my back, "and I promise to be back soon. You will not be unprotected for long my queen."

"As long as you promise," I purr as he caresses me, "to bring back a souvenir."

"Yes my love." he slowly pulls away, leaving me in my satin gown to lay in bed alone.

"Come back safely please my love..." I mumble before sitting up in bed and slipping on my leopard skin and fur slippers.

"My queen," solider barges in. "I am here to watch over you."

I nod to him and walk to my destination before I was interrupted. I open the opaque glass doors and close them behind me, right behind me.

-Solider-

I can see her silhouette as she slowly strips down her clothes for her shower. She takes her long, mid-back blonde hair out of it's bun and let's it cascade over her shoulders. I walk closer and stand near a chair in the front of the room which is closer to the doors. The shower's knob squeaks when she turns it on for a bath and the rush of water that begins to fill the solid gold bath tub. She steps in with care and wets her silver and red loofah.

_She'd be mad if she found out I watched her shower, _I think to myself and turn my back to the door, _not to mention what My Lord Wyplash would do for seeing his queen like this... "My queen, this pervert will have his head crushed under my boot. Would you like to watch?" I imagine he'd sound something like that... but I don't care. I'd get her sooner or later when he wasn't home._

"Soldier," she calls from behind the opaque glass doors, "I will not tell my love. I do not blame you because topside, I am considered to be quite beautiful, or at least that's what he tells me."

"You are very pretty down here too. Some of us envy our lord for what he has. He even likes to brag about-" she stops my talking with a slap.

"I don't like you..." she says and walks to the corridor doors with a tedious amount of seductivity, "Now get out!"

"But my queen," I try, walking up to her slowly and cautiously so she doesn't use her powers on me, "you said you wouldn't tell."

"You were speaking out loud! Your thoughts about _'getting me when he wasn't home.' Yo_

-Cole-

_Everyone is glaring at me, but kid? What? Not unless I was fucking raped in my sleep! This is fucking ridiculous. And I can't concentrate on what the serpentine are doing due to Zane projecting text like 'You are a father?' and 'How come you never told us?' on the black car door. I can't say anything or they'll see us!_

I look away from the door to see that Nya and Jay are gone. _What?_ Then I hear a stifled laugh behind me before I am hit across the head with something hard and heavy. Everything goes dark.

* * *

_**What do you think? And sorry about that part about the shower, but if I didn't, it would ruin all my ideas! Review!**_


	6. Love Part 1

_**So I am updating too fast for comments... but I'd like to have in some of the story before Christmas. Like I said earlier, this is the only day I can update until Jan 7, which in matter of fact will be my birthday! And also a character's! Can't wait because i'll get one of each character flash drive! I also feel that I have been typing too much in Cole's POV so I probably won't this chapter... Sorry ArwynandCole but Cole is your main character, not mine, so there won't be much to drool over in this chapter for you... **_

* * *

-Kai-

When I finally begin to come to, I feel the dampness of my suit, the coolness of whatever I am lying on, and the prickly numbness of my feet. I cannot lift my head because it is being held between two studded cushions and the studs seem to be expandable. _I have to get out of here! _I open my eyes the slightest bit more to see farther, and in return, I see a girl, no a woman, crying as she passes my doorway. I do not yell out to her; she could be my capture... but she was beautiful or at least I think she was. She had long, straight platinum blonde hair with velvet red tips. She had a familiar face, almost like Lloyd's teen self, but with more cheekbone. she was slender and tall, but her legs were long and muscled.

"Your friend is awake."

I look to my left as much as I can without turning my head. The woman, the beautiful woman, was to my side, staring down at me. Now I can see her true beauty. Her skin is a rosy ivory that shines more than the most expensive sports car. Her lips are thick and shaped as the 'perfect-kissing-lips' as most people call it. Her eyes... as soon as I look into them, I feel I see her soul. Her dark golden eyes, the ones you would see on an owl, are hidden behind a thick layer of eyelashes and mascara, giving her the mysterious look of a sexy cat. Her eyeliner shapes her eyes indefinitely, giving her easy-on-the-eyes look an edge of sexiness. I see that she prefers to show her bust line in the thinnest of dresses: it is low v-cut, low enough to show her bellybutton and it is very tight, showing her every curve. Once she takes a step closer, I can see it is covered in white sparkles. The sides of her dress are connected by golden clasps and there is no back. Since the dress is strapless, there is also a golden clasp in the front, holding the two front bust pieces together. She wears a small crown, but it is obviously filled with diamonds and gems.

"W-who are y-you?" I stutter because she gives me a chill. She remains silent, staring into my eyes as if she were searching for something. But I feel I know her... like I already know her name.

"My queen? What are you doing down here?" She pulls her gaze away, making me realize how close our faces were.

* * *

_**This will have to be left her everybody, but I have to get off. I can read and PM, but not update until January 6 or 7... most likely 7. See you, and thanks for the support! Love KK**_


End file.
